


5 times Dean Winchester spent the night in jail and the 5 people who bailed him out

by clex_monkie89



Series: Five Things (2006) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Dean Winchester spent the night in jail and the 5 people who bailed him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Dean Winchester spent the night in jail and the 5 people who bailed him out

1.

Twelve.

He got picked up shoplifting hamburger meat in some grocery store in California. He told Sammy to run home quick and not get caught.

Dean spent the night in juvie because he hadn't memorized the motel number yet and Sammy didn't say anything to Dad until morning for fear of getting Dean in trouble.

John got him as soon as Sammy confessed and told Dean to tell him next time there was no food or emergency money, that it was _his_ job to keep them fed, not Dean's.

Dean started taking a backpack to school anyway.

2.

Fourteen. Caleb bailed him out that time.

Dean found out he liked county a lot better than juvie and made sure that from then on all his IDs had him as at _least_ eighteen.

He'd rather deal with a neo-nazi over a shank-happy, wannabe gang-banger any day.

3.

Fifteen.

Joshua foots the bill this time.

Lectures Dean all the way back to his house.

He's right too, Dean really _does_ need to work on that whole "not getting caught" thing.

4.

Fifteen.

Again.

Pastor Jim treks three states this time.

Dean never claimed to listen well.

5.

Nineteen.

Shut the fuck up.

What was he supposed to do, let that bastard-assed thing keep gnawing on Sammy?

What kind of fucked-up, baby-hating cop lets a K-9 loose on a scrawny kid with a backpack anyway? Should've fucking snapped the scuzz-mutt's neck.

It took Dad two and a half days to cut him loose (and throw in a few dozen almost-real threats of lawsuits for Sammy's punctured lung and other wounds) and get the charges dropped.

Jesus Fucking Christ that time was scary. Fucking pigs wouldn't even tell him how Sammy was doing or anything.

Fucking pigs.


End file.
